Trouble in Bemidji
by allusia16
Summary: Arianna is a woman living Bemidji with her deaf brother and drunk parents. She's friend with Lester Nygaard who gets her into tons of trouble. When Mr. Wrench and Mr. Numbers see her, they decide that they both want her whether she agrees or not. And Lorne Malvo decides he will not be ignored. mbersxLorneMalvo Smut to come)
1. Chapter 1

1

I was told I was the type of girl who sacrificed for others. Tyrell is only sixteen when he and I were in a car wreck which cost him his hearing. I was seventeen when I decided to learn ASL. I am twenty now and he is eighteen. He was miserable and our alcoholic parents didn't make it better. No one could understand him, but I could. He wanted to drop out but I demanded that he stay.

_I signed furiously at him._

_"You are better than this; you will not stop living because a road block was put in your way." Tyrell shook his head furiously._

_"You don't understand what it's like. I am a freak."_

_"YOU ARE NOT A FREAK! IF I CAN SIT HERE AND LEARN SIGN LANGUAGE FOR YOU THEN YOU WILL PAY ME BACK BY FINISHING SCHOOL!"_

Tyrell has never really been the same, but he is finishing his senior year at Bemidji high. I drove him places since he couldn't drive anymore. But sometimes I let him drive. Our parents, Maurice and Dawn, are trying to quit drinking, but I didn't have faith in them. My eyes were glued to a magazine I was reading. I was a bartender at Johnson's strip club. It wasn't too bad. Normally it was drunken men and strippers everywhere. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked at Tyrell. His hair was in tight braids. He began signing.

"Can you take me to the basket ball court before you go into work?" he signed. My eyes widened and I signed back.

"Bad weather tonight and all this week, maybe after words." I replied back. He sighed and nodded before looking over my shoulder and then frowning and looking at me signing right in front of my chest.

"Men are watching us." he said suddenly. I tensed just for a moment and looked over my shoulder to see he was right. Two men were indeed watching us. Both white men. One in a black coat and pants. He had black slick hair and a full beard and mustache. Beside him was a taller and much larger man wearing some weird cowboy looking coat. He had curly brown hair with long sideburns. In his hand was a large black coat. Tyrell tapped my shoulder and I looked at him. He signed quickly.

"Can we go?" he asked and I nodded and began to walk towards the store before leaving to my car.

(Mr. Wrench's POV)

I didn't talk and I didn't hear, but I got the job done. I wasn't good in crowds, and I didn't like too many people. I was a killer, a contract killer to be precise. My partner, Brendon Numbers, and I had come into Bemidji, Minnesota to look in about some trucker man, Sam Hess, who was killed. Since they had no damn library I was forced to go to this small and pathetic book store. I was reading about real life crime when suddenly someone bumped into my shoulder. I looked over to see it was a black kid: tall, braided hair and had on a basketball jersey and big pants. I gave him a glare shooting with my eyes that he better watch it, but he did something that I didn't expect. He signed an apology. I flexed with a small interest and replied back.

"Be more careful." I signed. He nodded and replied.

"I will." he said and began to walk down the aisle when I grabbed his shoulder coat. He looked at me confused. I started signing.

"How did it happen to you?" I asked and he gave a sigh and replied.

"Car accident, my sister and I were hit by a truck." he signed before leaving the aisle. A pat on my back made me jump and swiftly look over to see Brendon. He smiled, his beard moving with his face.

"You make a new friend?" he asked. I merely shrugged and shook my head. I didn't make friends. Only he was my friend. I was however curious as if the boy was here by himself so I began to move towards the end of the aisle, Brendon followed me and when we got to the end of the shelves and saw the boy, I merely froze shocked for some reason. A woman was with him. She was lighter then the boy, and had long straight her. It was like her hair was the night sky and it sparkled under the lights and it was like I was seeing stars. When the two looked back at us, I got a look of her face. Her head was round and she had small freckles on her nose. Her eyes were green. I don't pay much attention to black folks, but I was pretty sure they didn't have those color eyes. Before our assignment was over she and I would meet. No not just that, she was coming with me.

(Mr. Number's POV)

I was stunned by the beauty before me. When my partner and I came here two days ago, I thought nothing of it. It was a boring place, but now I was very happy that I came in to this book store. I glanced at my partner seeing the look in his eyes. He was staring intently at the woman and the young man as they left and I knew that look. When he wanted something he would get it no matter what. Except this time the thing he wanted, was what I wanted as well. When the two were gone, Derek Wrench looked down at me. I had never seen such shock on his face. He then signed.

"We can't leave without her." he replied and slowly I nodded.

"We won't." I replied.

xxxxx

So this is my first Fargo so I decided to write it. Enjoy and review I am going to make sure I get everyone's personality down.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I was lost in thought about numerous things. Things I couldn't repeat. When I pulled up to my house I looked at Tyrell.

"Go inside. I will bring you some dinner home tonight." I signed and he nodded and kissed my cheek before leaving the car. I waited for him to close the door before driving off. Things were bad very bad. I had to go see _him _before I went in to work. It took me only a few minutes to get to his neighborhood. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I parked in his drive way and got out of the car moving to his front door. I knocked slowly. I got no answer. But his car was here so I knew he was home.

"Lester open the door." I called out and quickly the door opened and the old man pulled me inside.

"Were you followed?" he asked quickly and I shook my head.

"No I wasn't." I replied, He nodded and paced around.

"I can't believe she's gone…I can't believe he shot that cop." he said quickly. Two days ago Lester had called me to his home and he was mad. He was shaking me and running around the place.

_"Lester what's wrong!" I screamed and he gripped my hand and led me to the door of his basement. While this was happening I was wondering where his wife Pearl was. That's when I saw it. The blood, her face smashed in and covered with blood._

_"Oh my god." I whispered feeling my steak and mash potatoes trying to push their way up my throat, but I swallowed it._

_"It's okay, it's okay he will help." he said and I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He killed her, he killed his wife._

_"What have you done?" I whispered and he gripped his hair._

_"It was an accident. A big accident. Oh heck." he replied before hearing a knock at the door. Lester looked up around the door and then at me. "Please just stay here." _

_And like that he was gone. My heart was racing and I was unsure if I could stop myself from throwing up again. I could hear Lester talking to someone, but I couldn't register the other voice. My eyes moved around the basement. I had known Pearl for a while. I met her through Lester. I met him a few years back and I knew he was unhappy with his wife, but I did not think he would do this. I looked down at the ground to see blood on the steps. I covered my mouth with my hand before suddenly hearing a noise above me and I looked up to see Officer Thurman pointing his gun at me. I screamed a bit and he raised his hand._

_"Calm down, calm down. Arianna step out of the basement." He commanded and I did as I was told. I took careful steps from the basement hearing Lester._

_"I didn't do it, I didn't do it I just got home." he told. I slowly stood beside him wondering now what was going to happen. Officer Thurman clicked the radio on his shoulder requesting back up._

_"She had nothing to do with this!" Lester said quickly. But Officer Thurman kept his gun pointed at us._

_"Lester shut up!" he yelled. A dark figure began to move up behind Thurman and now both Lester and I froze now wondering who this man was with the shot gun. He had short dark hair with bangs just above his forehead. He was an old man with a nicely trimmed beard. Suddenly I heard a clap of thunder, or so I saw the cop's arms spread out as blood shot from his body. It was a blow. His body was turned in the front to face the man and it was quiet for a split second before another burst of thunder filled the room. By now I had vomited everywhere and fell to the ground._

_"No no you can't kill her." I could hear Lester's voice._

_"Lester…is she your mistress?" the man's slow voice said._

_"No but she is my friend and I won't let you kill her…"_

I was in the hospital when I woke up and I just wanted to forget about it all.

"Lester no one followed me." I assured him and he finally calmed down and nodded. He gave me a look of pity.

"I am so sorry I got you in to all of this." he replied sincerely and I shook my head.

"Who was that man?" I asked. He groaned slightly tucking his hands in his pants.

"He is the man who killed Hess." he said. I squinted at him.

"Your school bully?" I asked remembering that he had died, but I didn't know him, nor did I ever see him. Lester nodded.

"Oh yeah. I met him in the hospital you know the injury about my nose. Well he asked me if I wanted Hess dead." He told.

"And you said yes." I assumed and he shook his head quickly.

"Now hold on there I didn't say yes." he said and I nodded once.

"But you didn't say no either." I replied and he sighed heavily.

"I just wanted him to leave me alone." he said calmly and we stared at each other for a moment.

"Is that why you killed Pearl? She was messing with you?" I asked and he just closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to avoid my questions.

"She never…appreciated anything I did. She was always putting me down." he said slowly as if concentrating. Lester vented to me a lot in the pass about his wife and I had to admit after the shock settled I was not longer in denial that this would be a result of their marriage.

"And the man who killed the cop?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I haven't seen him since it all happened." he confessed and I nodded before looking at my watch.

"Look I have to go. I'll stop by later." I replied moving to the door before he stopped me with his hand in mine.

"Arianna…you're not going to tell anyone are you?" he asked and I looked at him. He was afraid and I could see it. I shook my head before leaning in to hug him.

"You're secret is safe with me." I told. He returned the hug before we pulled back in unison and I left to my car and down to the bar.


End file.
